Release
by x-MJ-x
Summary: Set after season 11, episode 11: Quickie. Olivia is frustrated after the interrogation with Butler. "Some of the stuff he said made sense didn't it? I get the appeal of AQ. I mean, who wouldn't want to be anonymous? I wouldn't have to be the uptight detective, I could be Good Time Girl, no questions asked. What if the release she needs doesn't have to be anonymous after all? E/O
1. Frustration

**Hey everyone, **

**Following the response to my first SVU offering, 'Not Like the Movies', I thought I'd give another Olivia and Elliot story a go. I really should be working on my other open stories, but I just needed a break and couldn't think of a better way than a brief foray into the world of Olivia and Elliot. **

**This one is set after series eleven episode eleven 'Quickie' and deals with what I think was Olivia's pent up frustrations after the mention of 'AQ'. Of course she won't be expected to deal with these alone. Cue Mr Blue Eyes – who for the sake of this story never got back together with Kathy after they separated.**

**My author's note is the same as ever: I DO NOT own Law and Order: SVU, its characters or plots and all recognisable dialogue will be clearly marked in italics. **

**Do Enjoy!**

* * *

"You Okay?" he asked after what he counted was her third heavy sigh in ten minutes.

She didn't answer for a minute and when he glanced up from his work, it was just in time to see her kneading the back of her neck – a sure fired sign that she was stressed. He knew the interrogation had been rough – he'd had to tough it out and he hadn't been the one receiving lewd comments from the perp – but as he looked at her face, he could tell that it was more than that on her mind. "Liv?" he asked again when she failed to respond.

She blew out a breath, flicking her mouse across the desk. "You know what I hate?" she asked testily, her hand going back to the knot in her neck.

Elliot paused a moment, considering how best to answer this. He could tell she was in a mad wicked mood and any foul step could put him in her bad books for the rest of the day, or longer. "It couldn't possibly be me," he settled on and regretted it the second he had said it since she rolled her eyes somewhat disdainfully at him.

"Well, hear me out," he continued trying to salvage the direction he'd just shot her mood into with humour, which ironically she'd either appreciate or hate even more. "I _did_ bring you your tea this morning _and _a blueberry muffin. Hey, I even remembered the right amount of sugar," he said letting a small grin creep on to his mouth. "Which of course in none because you're..."

"Seriously, El," she was trying to be testy, but he knew he'd cheered her up, he could see the smallest hint of a smile pulling at her lips.

He averted his eyes a moment, a laugh escaping him involuntarily. "Seriously, what?" he leant forward, his chin resting on his hands as he affected the pose of 'the listener'.

"Sometimes there's no talking to you is there?" she said. Clearly over his theatrics, she turned back towards her computer screen huffily.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. Come on, shoot, what d'you hate?"

She sighed again, clearly something was bothering her. "It's not even that we had a rough interrogation, it's not even that this Butler guy thinks he can talk his way out of his guilt, it's that he got a read on me," she said avoiding his eye. "I hate that," she added, her hand returning again to her neck.

She had to stop that, he thought to himself as he regarded her wondering if she would continue. Every time her hand raised and landed on her neck, he was reminded of the way she'd looked in that interrogation room, angry but for lack of a better turn of phrase, or a more appropriate one, sexy as hell. He couldn't help but think of her that way as she'd leant on the table, threateningly close to the perp and looking like she was about to shoot him in the face for his inappropriate comments. He hadn't meant to but whilst he'd been behind the perp, taking a backseat in the interrogation which had so clearly riled her, he'd snuck a glance at her cleavage, which was accentuated by the low cut of her white blouse. He felt bad, but he noticed and increasingly so since his split from Kathy.

Although he had momentarily drifted away, it didn't appear that she had said anything further, considering the way she'd just gone back to her computer again. "Care to elaborate?" he asked, curious now.

"Oh I don't know El," she said blowing out another breath. "It's just the way he got under my skin. I mean it's happened before with other perps, but this guy – he looked at me and he saw something, something which he thinks makes us alike somehow..."

"What d'you mean?"

"It's just all that stuff, his suggestion, about _AQ_," she said and suddenly it dawned on him. She _was _frustrated, just not in the way he thought.

"What about it?" he asked, "seriously, it's just another off-the-cuff comment by another example of the scum of this Earth, so don't sweat it."

She nodded brusquely, making some small noise of agreement, before pushing her mouse away again and massaging her temples, which whilst less suggestive, only highlighted her frustration to him and he was now all too aware of the nature of that frustration. "What if I am?"

"You are what?" he said getting up out of his seat and dragging it to the edge of her desk. Although they only worked across from one another, there was still enough distance between them that their conversation was hardly private.

"Well, El, what if I'm like him?"

"Like him? Liv, you are nothing like him, you're..."

"Ssh! Will you keep your voice down. Jeez, any louder and the Cap would have heard and he's upstairs!"

"Sorry, it's just, you're nothing like him."

"I didn't mean in any perverse way, I meant... well, some of the stuff he said kind of made sense, didn't it? I don't empathise with him and I certainly do not understand what gives him the right or the twisted mindset to rape and murder women, but I get the thing about not having time to date, I can see why _AQ _would be appealing. Who wouldn't want the opportunity to be completely anonymous? I wouldn't have to be the uptight detective who lives for her work, that's for sure. I could just be _Good Time Girl, _no questions asked."

"Liv, is that really what you think of yourself? You don't need that damn app," he said passionately.

"Oh, really?" she scoffed "do you know the last time I went on a date? There was snow on the ground and as for... it's been a while."

"Liv, come on," he said trying not to think too hard about what she was admitting. "That doesn't mean you need to be anonymous. You're busy, you're a detective, it's hardly a nine-to-five."

"_You've_ dated, haven't you?" she asked accusatorily.

He bowed his head. "Yes."

"You... you have regular sex, right?" she asked feeling awkward, they never talked about this stuff, not really. She would never usually ask him but when Olivia Benson had a bee in her bonnet, she'd do just about anything to prove her point.

"I would hardly say 'regular'," he said his voice low and his face reddening.

"But you're not always alone,_ that's _my point," She said jabbing her pen in the air in his direction.

"You don't have to be either; you could date, if you wanted to Liv," he said fixing her with an intense stare. What he really wanted to say was that she only had to ask.

"Oh I could? Since when are you such a 'high power' on my dating life El? I mean, really. You wanna know how things ended with my last 'relationship'?" she asked air quoting around that last word sarcastically. "The guy text me and said: 'call me when you're not always thinking about some other guy'. You know, he meant you. He hated how you were always on the phone, or I was always with you. Do you know how it feels to be dumped because of the most platonic relationship in history?" she ranted on knowing deep inside herself that their relationship as partners and as people was far from platonic, he knew it too, she could tell from the look on his face.

He knew all too well, he couldn't say how many fights he'd had with Kathy over the amount of time he spent with Olivia or exactly what the nature of his feelings for her was. He'd always insisted on the platonic thing too, but somehow neither he nor his ex-wife had bought that.

"That's the job, Liv. We can't turn it off at five 'o' clock, the perps we deal with don't have an 'end of detectives' shift radar' and you know we couldn't go into the field if we didn't trust each other, if we weren't close. I thought you understood that."

"Is it just the job? Is that all it is?" she asked and watched him look away. This was what always happened with them. Things would get a little too close for comfort and suddenly they were palming each other off with weak-ass crap like _"it's complicated." _

"Yeah, well, whatever. Just, be careful Ok?" he asked and she knew his concern was genuine if a little laced with jealousy.

"Jeez, El, would you relax? I'm just saying, I need a release," she paused and reddened before continuing. "From work," she cleared her throat. "I can see the appeal, if you use the app properly that's all," she said, turning from him and back towards her computer. End of subject, apparently.

* * *

**Ok so, here's the first chapter of this little story, it started out as a one shot and then because it grew, I decided to split it into three to make it more readable I guess so I hope you enjoyed it and want the next parts. I have the second part ready and am working on finishing up the last part now. **

**Please excuse any minor editorial things, I've tried my best with them. **

**Thanks for reading **

**Xx **


	2. Flirtation

**Thank you for reading, reviewing and following this story - it means a lot, I know that I teased you all by cutting it off too soon, but hopefully I can begin to rectify that now ;-)**

**Here's the next part for you, I hope that you enjoy it. **

**My author's note is the same as ever: I DO NOT own Law and Order: SVU – it's characters or plots and all recognisable dialogues will be clearly marked in italics.**

* * *

Hours later, she let herself back into her apartment. It had been a rough day to say the least. After receiving the early morning phone call from the officer who'd made the grim discovery of that poor girl's body, everything had been all systems go all day. From the intense interrogation to the embarrassing conversation with her partner, the day had been a whirlwind. Alex had had them haul their asses before the judge for Butler's bail hearing and, thankfully following Warner's evidence, the judge had been convinced to have him remanded as they continued to build their case against him. Now all she wanted was to have a drink and sit on the couch in front of some mindless nothing on the television.

Going to the kitchen and pouring herself a glass of wine – something she tried not to do on work nights, but which she felt like she deserved tonight – she made her way back to the couch figuring she would change after she'd had a few sips. She flipped through the channels on the set, surfing after only a few minutes of each show she stopped at. She hated nights like these, she hated the restless feeling she knew was brewing within her, she hated that there was no escaping it.

Sighing heavily as she had done earlier, she thought about what had transpired today. As she thought about the way she'd been used as bait to reel in Peter Butler, she couldn't deny, she'd experienced something of a thrill. Mostly, she knew that was because they were taking a low-life rapist off the streets and getting justice for the poor dead girl, but she couldn't deny that for the short time she'd been logged on, she'd been intrigued and excited by the app. Whilst it had proved invaluable to their investigation, Olivia felt the secret thrill of knowing that Peter Butler was not the only man to hit her up for a meeting. Of course she hadn't admitted any of this to Elliot who clearly found the idea of using the app abhorrent – for reasons which were all his own and she hadn't pursued or replied to any of these instigations, but it proved that with the right picture and handle, she had something that people wanted and that felt good.

Allowing herself – for only the briefest of moments- to think about the conversation she'd had with her partner this afternoon, she had to wonder at his motivations. _'You could date if you wanted to Liv,' _he'd said and it had been the stare he'd fixed her with which had caused her to look away wondering if she was misreading things by assuming that he was insinuating that if she wanted to date him, she could. She'd thought about it. Of course she had. Hell, when she was in Oregon, it was all she'd thought about to the point that she'd been in the hospital, moaning his name as one of her marks had laid beside her, overhearing everything, assuming everything and getting it so completely wrong. Three years ago, she might have been able to envisage it – the two of them making a go of things and actually saying something meaningful about their relationship, but then she'd come back and there'd been Danni Beck and awkwardness and resentment and jealousy and betrayal. Then they'd gotten over it and they'd gotten on with it and things had gone back to normal and opportunities had been lost.

But now, he was single and had been for a while – as far as she knew- and she still couldn't muster the gumption to approach the subject with him. She'd convinced herself that anything she thought she felt was just a result of their professional closeness, of partnerly concern for him but then today had happened and as had been the case every time a man – be it perp or detective, journalist or civvie- showed an interest in her, his green eyed monster had reared its ugly head and without telling her that he wanted her, he'd all but told her not to use the app and instead to sit around and wait for him to make a move and yet she knew he never would. Screw him she thought, pouring herself another glass of wine from the bottle which she'd had the foresight to bring with her to the living room.

* * *

Feeling suddenly buoyed up by her new found resolution and the alcohol which was giving her a slight buzz given that she rarely drank anymore, she took out her phone and toggled through her home screen until she found it. Morales had clearly forgotten to uninstall the app after she'd surrendered her cell for analytical comparison. Maybe she could have some fun with it after all. Tapping the _'AQ' _icon, she quickly typed in her handle and password and suddenly a map of her immediate area was displayed and she began scouting prospective hook-ups as _Good Time Girl. _

At first the options seemed limited and she noticed that many of the 'men' in her vicinity were at least ten years younger than she was, but most of them she'd bet were high-schoolers._ So_ not her thing, in fact she had half a mind to go and bust some assholes for underage solicitation, but just as she was beginning to think like the perpetual cop that she was, she noticed something, someone new on the radar. She did a double take unsure whether it was her eyes deceiving her or some kind of twisted wish-fulfilment, but then she realised there could be no mistake.

The avatar was nothing like as obvious as hers, but it was just as unmistakable- at least to her. Then there was the handle he had chosen, something which made her laugh out loud. _Mr Blue Eyes._

* * *

As she stared down at the image of his eyes, she wondered how many of the twenty or so other women online right now were making a play for him. She watched the avatar move a little and wondered what he was still doing in Manhattan at this time. Even though he had split from Kathy, she knew he still called Queens home – to be close to the kids. She tried to ignore him, promising herself that she would not engage with him, but then she noticed that she had a new message and despite her better judgement, she opened it.

**Mr Blue Eyes: **_Knew you couldn't resist this. _

**Good Time Girl: **'Mr Blue Eyes?

Nothing for a few seconds, maybe her sarcasm was harder to convey digitally.

**Mr Blue Eyes: **_You like it, you know you do. _

She flushed, were they flirting and if so why the Hell was she thinking of a million ways she would love to reply to that message instead of the one she knew she should be sending? They worked together and besides, she thought they had an unspoken agreement – there were just some lines they didn't cross; including any non-undercover flirtation.

**Good Time Girl: **What are you doing Elliot?

She knew it sounded like a reprimand and maybe it was, but the truth was that was the only way she knew how to deal with this, particularly when the last part of their conversation was playing on her mind so vividly. _'I need a release' _and boy, did she. She could only imagine the kind of release a man like Elliot Stabler could bring upon her. Which of course was totally inappropriate, but why? There had been something between them for years and she was single and for the first time when she admitted to herself that she wanted him, he was available and flirting and making all these damn insinuations without ever saying the words and would it really be so bad to go there, just once, just for the release?

**Mr Blue Eyes: **_I have something I have to say to you Olivia._

So it was serious then, whatever it was – he rarely used her full name unless he was seriously telling her something, or they were fighting and they certainly weren't fighting.

**Good Time Girl: **What's that?

**Mr Blue Eyes: **_Open your door and I'll tell you._

What? Was he...? She looked down at the map and saw that their avatars were virtually on top of one another. Someone had obviously let him into the building.

**Good Time Girl: **What are you doing?

She asked again and it was the longest time before he replied, so long in fact that she felt certain she could hear his footfalls on the stairwell down the hall.

**Mr Blue Eyes: **_Just open your door Olivia._

She felt a thrill run through at his forceful tone even over IM. Quickly logging out of the app she tossed her phone on the table just inside the door and slid back the dead bolts.

* * *

The second she opened it, he was there filling her doorway, the mass of him hulking, his breathing ragged from the climb and, she suspected as she took in his blackened eyes, as a result of the turn their conversation had taken.

She stood as nonchalantly as she could in the doorway, her right arm resting against the door jamb as she leaned half toward and half away from him. "So... what did you...?" she asked but she was cut off as he grabbed her arm from its resting place and pushed her back into the apartment.

"Don't let your release be anonymous Liv," he said before his body was pressed firmly against hers and his lips possessed her own.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. I couldn't resist playing with AQ a little and since I love those beautiful blue eyes, I just had to use Mr Blue Eyes as Elliot's handle. Next up, the release. **

**Please excuse any minor editorial things, I've tried my best with them. **

**Thank you for reading, **

**Xx **


	3. Release

**Thank you so much for your reviews and follows on this one, they mean a lot and always encourage me to keep writing – so look out because you never know when I'll get inspired again. I'm currently addicted to SVU reruns and I see so many missed opportunities, but rarely have the time to write them. **

**Here's the final part for you, the release. Some 'brooding Elliot' and 'frustrated Liv' I hope you enjoy it. **

**My author's note is the same as ever: I DO NOT own Law and Order: SVU, its characters or plots and all recognisable dialogues will be clearly marked in italics.**

* * *

It was electric: deep and passionate and yet fast and furious all at once. His hands gripped at her waist bruisingly, his fingertips digging into her sides, her hips and her lower back in an effort to pull her closer. His lips seemed to be melded to hers but he dispensed with that illusion as his tongue speared its way through her lips and past her teeth, sweeping into her mouth and challenging her to meet him, but just as she felt herself begin to truly respond to him, her conscience awoke and she realised that this was wrong and so, albeit reluctantly, she wrenched herself away.

She jabbed his collarbone forcefully, shunting him away and her hand flew instantly to her lips as she tried to scrub the memory of how perfect that kiss had been from her mouth and her mind.

* * *

"What the Hell are you doing Elliot?" she demanded, although her anger was fuelled by the headiness of her lust which had been ignited the second he had uttered those words.

"Oh, no, I do not get the blame for this, I felt you kiss me back Olivia," he said enraged by her apparent rejection.

"It's wrong El, you know it is!"

"Why? Why is it wrong?" he asked stricken as he moved towards her and watched her back off again.

She was floundering for an appropriate response when finally she said "...because... you and I... you and I... we just don't go _there_ Elliot."

"Says who?"

She faltered a little at this response, still feeling the giddiness of his kiss. "Says your marriage and your kids and work and... says me," she said knowing that she sounded childish.

"My marriage has been over for three years and my kids are Ok with that. As for work screw that – that's some piss-poor excuse we've used for years and as for you ... I don't believe for a second that you weren't thinking about me coming here, you wanted me from about two 'o' clock this afternoon after that interrogation. I logged onto _AQ _the second you left the precinct and lo and behold, there you were – you held out a little longer than I thought you would, admittedly, but you were just waiting for the opportunity to fight me over using that damn app, but I know you wanted me the second you saw my avatar," he said his anger propelling him until he was almost flush against her again.

She regarded him stonily, her jaw jutting defiantly, until eventually she forced herself to look into those deep blue eyes and she saw his sincerity and suddenly her resolve was broken and she felt herself go weak, her head shaking violently – she had proven her point, the app could do some good, he was here after all which was what she had wanted – so why was she fighting him now?

"No," she muttered staring him down. "Longer," she admitted finally, after eleven years of painful, confusing feelings for the man. "I've wanted this, you, longer. Almost since the moment I saw you all those years ago, never mind that avatar," she said and the silence which followed as he reached out and let his fingers trail her jaw line was so loud she could almost hear all their lustful thoughts raging around the room.

"Then damn it Olivia let me do this for you, because you sure as hell are not the only one who needs this... Eleven years of wondering about you, we _deserve _a release... we earned it," he said, a smile turning to a laugh as he pressed himself to her again, his lips relocating hers.

* * *

He was hard, she thought and not just where it mattered. He was firm, everywhere. His muscles surrounded her, offering her their strength as she tried to remain tethered to the moment, desperate as she was to remember every second of it. As she surrendered herself to him, eagerly returning his kiss now, she could not have been more grateful for his well-honed physique which held her up as he slid his hands from her face to her shoulders were they snaked to the collar of her blazer and drew it quickly down her arms. Divesting her of it, he slammed her somewhat roughly against the wall which earned him a pleasure-pained groan from the woman who had been driving him crazy today and every day for years.

Giving her another forceful kiss, he tore himself from her lips, stepping away from her a little, all the better to admire her. She was still wearing that outfit from this afternoon: the white blouse, the pencil skirt and the Prada boots. Just looking at her drove him wild again and he moved in close to her and dropped kisses to her neck, letting his hot mouth drag against her skin, marking her as his as his hands ghosted their way from her hips up to the front of her blouse.

"You look so damned hot today Liv," he said palming her through the cotton blouse before dropping his hand lower and finding her knee which he lifted, forcing her leg upward in spite of the limits the skirt presented until it looped around his waist and angled her so that she collided with his fast growing want.

"Oh! El!" she cried her chest arching against his and causing her breasts to rub tantalisingly against his torso.

He let out a groan all of his own as his head dropped to the 'V' in her blouse and his lips possessed the skin there. As he kissed her, his fingers were grappling with the buttons on the blouse – those damn tiny buttons- and as he pawed at her, tugging at the garment in an effort to get her out of it, she came away from the wall, falling into him a little and causing their pelvises to collide forcefully against one another. Their mutual groans were all that filled the room in the seconds afterward and soon, as he pushed closer and closer to her, grinding himself against the stiff material of her pencil skirt, their frenzied kissing resumed once more.

Working within the limits he had set himself, trying to support her leg to maintain their closeness whilst he attempted to unfasten those buttons, he somehow managed to work the first two loose. He blouse was suddenly gaping and, tearing himself away from her lips and bowing his head a little, he could just make out the lace detailing on her dove grey bra and he smiled against her swollen lips as he pressed another kiss there.

"God, Liv," he mumbled as they broke apart, chests heaving as they took in the air they had lacked. "You are..." he started but she shifted against him, rubbing herself maddeningly against his want and he lost all perception of what he had been about to say.

"El," she muttered languorously as his roughened fingertips brushed against her skin in an attempt to undo the next button on her blouse. "Oh!" she cried exultantly feeling herself becoming more exposed by the second.

* * *

Her head lolled off to the left as he sank his own lower again and began to kiss the skin between her breasts, marking every new exposure as his own, but then her eyes flew open and she uttered the word he had been dreading "Stop," she said.

He tried to ignore her, he knew she wanted this too - he could feel it in her every response, hear it in her every word and even in her breathing, but he was not the kind of guy who took what he wanted without consideration for the woman he was with – especially not this woman.

"Liv...What?" he asked a little hurt, she could tell.

"It's just, this... us... it's a little... weird, isn't it?" she asked, her hand flying to the back of her neck and rubbing at the tension she could feel building there again.

He said nothing for a moment, seeing in her eyes that she didn't really want him to stop. Instead he let his hand join hers and began to knead at her neck. "This is a nervous thing huh?" he asked with a small laugh. "I thought it was stress," he said after a while, kissing her again as slowly, he pried her fingers from her neck and took over the ministration.

"Yeah you and me both," she said. "God, you must think..."

"I think that I trust you more than anyone I know, I know better than anyone and this isn't weird for me, at all. You're a very beautiful woman Olivia and even though I might not have ever said it, that doesn't mean I've never thought it," he said darkly and then she knew, he meant every word.

"El," she moaned, half at his words and half at how much better he was making her neck feel.

"I mean it Liv," he said letting his hand fall away and move down to her back until he found the zipper on her skirt.

"You trust me, don't you?"

"You know I do."

"So? You want to do this?"

"Yes, God yes Elliot," she muttered, fisting his shirt in her hands before she began to tear at the buttons carelessly.

* * *

The shirt fell away and her hands were everywhere, desperate to take in every inch of him. She ghosted his tattoos and used the heels of her hands to sculpt her way across his muscles as she breathed in the scent of him – oh, that delicious scent which had become a familiar comfort to her. His skin smelt woody and heavy and a little musky. She could smell his cologne at his neck and though she had never bothered to ask about or been interested in the brand, she automatically identified it with Elliot. It would rather ruin the surprise if he told her she thought as she let her lips meet the hollow at his collarbone, her tongue darting out to taste the salty spice of him.

"So sexy," he muttered throatily hardly able to concentrate as his hands splayed across her bottom and eased her skirt down until it pooled at her feet.

Suddenly his hands were resting on the matching dove-grey lace panties she was wearing and she jolted towards him, her thinly sheathed intimacy meeting with what she could only describe as his full readiness for her. Acutely, she became aware of how much pain he must be in. She was ready to burst and she was almost down to her underwear. Elliot on the other hand still wore his dress pants and a stricken expression which told her everything she needed to know about his need.

"El," she breathed, her fingers brushing the button on his pants.

"Bedroom?" he muttered, staring over her shoulder towards the location.

She shook her head "I can't," she told him and it was true, her legs were shaking with need and desire and she felt like she might fall if he moved away from her or she had to walk. "Please, here," she said, past caring whether they were against the wall or in her bed.

He however, maintained his chivalry, shaking his head firmly "No, bedroom," he said looping first her left, then her right leg around his waist and hoisting her up into his strong arms.

* * *

Their chests, one bare and the other semi-clothed, collided and as she squeezed her thighs around him, they let out a mutual cry, feeling their closeness now. He turned them, holding her like she was the most precious thing in his world as he made his way to the bedroom and she couldn't held up but dig the heels of her boots into his bottom, causing him to groan and surge forward to capture her lips again. "Liv," he growled warningly as he flicked the light switch on bathing them in light. She thought about protesting, but as she looked up into those beautiful expressive blue eyes, she knew she wanted to be able to look into them all night.

He placed her down on the bed and she shifted further up towards the pillows, her eyes never leaving him as she watched him shuck his pants. His desire for her was undeniable now. She could see that he was straining against his boxers and her eyes widened at the thought of taking him inside of her – she was both excited and nervous – it had been a while after all.

He smiled that confident smile of his as he knelt on the bed, getting ready to straddle her. "Not until you're ready Liv, I promise," he assured her, brushing her hair back from her face.

"El," she said again – it seemed to be the only thing she was capable of saying and yet, to be able to say it so breathily and with abandon and in her bedroom no less, was something she'd never thought she'd get to experience and she wanted to take full advantage of saying his name tonight.

His hands were sculpting their way across her legs, his fingertips pressing into the backs of her knees and brushing further upwards towards her thighs which he applied some pressure to, coaxing them apart. Her eyes flew open as he lowered his head, kissing the burning flesh of her lower abdomen which was just visible between the ridden up blouse and the waistband of her panties. His hot breath ignited her sensitivity and soon she was shifting against him desperately if a little nervously. It had been so long since someone had done this for her and so long since she'd trusted herself and the man she was with enough to lose the control she liked to keep in the bedroom, but this was Elliot and as she found his eyes with her own, she realised that he was not about to ask for permission. He was going to do this for her because it was what he wanted, and oh, she wanted it too.

* * *

She writhed against him, feeling his breath and his kisses moving steadily lower, his fingers reaching up and grasping the right side of her panty waistband, drawing it down a little. She raised her leg, her knee falling towards the mattress and her heel digging into it and then for the first time she remembered that she was still wearing her Pradas. Something she hadn't done in the bedroom before and which she was not entirely sure she was comfortable with.

"El," she said, trying to press up from his weight and his intensity. "I should take these off," she said, her fingers attempting to find the zippers.

"No," he growled, knocking her hand away and pressing her back against the mattress. "You shouldn't," he said.

"Boots? Really?" she asked her eyebrow quirking upward as she learnt something new about her partner. "Is that what does it for you?"

"Not usually," he admitted throatily. "But there's something about you in those boots that drives me crazy. If you had any idea what you strutting around the squad room in them all day has been doing to me – and probably just about every other man in there- you'd understand," he said kissing her stomach again. "But you know, those other guys, they don't get to have you like this. I..." he stopped, suddenly feeling that his assumption might be coming on too strong.

"You do," she agreed, her fingers snaking around his head and digging into the skin there. She sensed that for both of them, that statement meant more than just for tonight. "So, it's safe to assume the boots stay then?" she smiled to lighten the mood.

"For now," he said knowing that when the time came, he wanted her naked, completely so. "These however," he continued flicking the waistband of her panties against her hips, "have to come off, now," he said darkly gripping the material and tugging it down.

* * *

His insistence on the boots made their removal a little more difficult but somehow they managed it, together. The air seemed to hum in the moments following, as she bit down on her bottom lip and waited with nervous anticipation for some kind of reaction. He seemed incapacitated or stunned into silence by the knowledge that she was letting him see her this way and she assumed that this was a good thing. She smoothed her hands over the sides of his face which was now dangerously close to the place where she needed him more than anything and this seemed to coax him from his reverie.

"This..." he muttered, running his hands down over her, before he cupped her, letting first one and shortly afterwards, a second finger slide into her warmth. "Is exactly why I wanted to do this with the lights on," he said intensely coiling his fingers inside of her and watching her writhe beneath his attentions.

"El," she moaned, her face flushing red with lust and need and slight embarrassment at his last remark, but suddenly emotions seemed to desert her for an altogether more transcendent experience. She was only aware of how many times he muttered her name or called her beautiful, or encouraged her to enjoy this. She only focussed on the way his fingers moved within her, she could only feel things which were entirely physical and she loved that – that he was able to make her forget herself just by touching her.

Her fists clenched at the sheets beneath her and her face was twisted into such a conflicted array of emotions as he stared up at her that for a moment he stilled completely. "Liv?" he asked, waiting for her to respond "Liv, look at me," he said and watched her eyes fly open.

She fixed him with such a stare that he felt himself grow even more, becoming more desperate than ever to be inside her, to experience the release they both needed – to experience her, but he had started now, he'd made her a promise and he intended to keep it. "You trust me, don't you?" he asked again.

She nodded, muttering something incoherent in response.

"Then trust that I've got you, trust that it's Ok to let go," he said withdrawing his fingers and squeezing her hips a little, comfortingly.

He waited a few minutes more, watching her go through the motions of relaxing before he spoke again. "You are incredible, just the way you are, you know that?" he said as he lowered his lips to those which desperately needed to be kissed.

As he pulled at her sensitive flesh, drawing it into his mouth and releasing it before he let his tongue slip inside her, he didn't think that he could imagine anything more perfect than the way she tasted or the way she sounded as he gave her this intimate kiss. He could feel how tightly she clamped around the muscle of his tongue and he was only spurred on to bring her this first release so that they could be together and experience the ultimate escape into one another.

* * *

It took a while, he would clearly have his work cut out for him. Frankly he had expected nothing less from her. Always so in control at work, he imagined that surrendering that in the bedroom was hard for her, but he knew that the trust between them made it all that much easier to do. He couldn't describe the feeling of elation he experienced when finally he heard her reaching her climax and he could barely contain himself as he pressed one final kiss to her intimacy, when she cried out his name like a blessing.

He shifted up against her, allowing his chest to rest flush against hers again as he stroked her hair and waited for her to come back to him. She was smiling. That was the first thing he noticed and he realised that he'd almost forgotten how great her smile was – she hadn't had much to smile about recently and he knew he hadn't been helping matters, but finally, here like this, he'd made her happy and that made him feel more satisfied than he had in a long time. It felt so right, so perfect to be here with her, that he couldn't imagine being any happier than he was the moment she opened her eyes and looked up at him with something he felt sure resembled love in her own.

"Thank you," she whispered and he couldn't think of any way to respond to that honest appreciation than to press a kiss to her mouth.

* * *

She could taste herself in his mouth and she was surprised by how oddly erotic she found that. She lost herself to kiss for a while, raking over the memory of what he had just done for her and wanting suddenly nothing more than to repay him for being so selfless.

She could feel him shifting lower, his fingers already toying with the buttons on her blouse, ready to divest her of it after last, but she slid her hands down to meet his, stopping him in his efforts.

"Not yet El," she said pushing herself upward and somehow managing to reverse their positions until she was sitting on his torso, her skin on his and the friction of this becoming maddening.

"There's something I want to do for you first," she said, sliding her hands blindly back and finding his waistband.

She slipped her hands beneath it, finding his ample desire easily and cupping him. "To thank you," she said, letting him go and shifting down to his legs to enable her to divest him of his boxers.

She eased the underwear down, watching him become exposed slowly and gasping loudly as finally, he was before her in all his glory and oh what glory it was!

"Oh, El!" she muttered, her fingers catching in the coarse hair which surrounded him before she allowed herself to cup him again.

* * *

He was impressive. That much was clear. She felt excitement and lust bubbling within her again and she wanted nothing more than to bring him the release that she had already felt. He was responsive, both physically and vocally and she loved the way he felt beneath her fingers and sounded as she sat above him. She lowered her head in order to press a kiss to him and was just about to take him into her mouth when he tugged at her hair, pulling her up.

"What's the matter?" she asked worry written all over her face. Maybe he didn't like... but then after what he'd done for her, surely he understood reciprocation?

"Nothing," he said, his eyes filled with emotion.

"Then..." she trailed off. "Don't you want..."

"Yes," he said, "more than you know," he said stroking her thighs again.

"So?" she asked, her fingers brushing against him again.

"Liv, there's something that I want more, something I can't have if I let you do this..."

"Oh, and what's that?" she asked, her voice husky with frustration and lust.

"You. To be inside you. I want you so much I'm in pain and if you... I won't last and you deserve more than that," he said his fingers reaching up to her blouse again and finally undoing those buttons.

"But..."

"Next time Liv," he said, pushing the blouse from her shoulders.

"Next time? There's going to be a next time?" she said with a playful smile.

"You're damned straight there is," he said throwing the blouse off to his left.

"You're confident about that aren't you Detective Stabler?"

"I am," he said his hands going for the clasp on her bra.

She shirked it off quickly, sitting there stark naked above him, completely unabashed. "Now, I'm positive," he said surging up and catching her left nipple between his teeth.

She let him play for a few minutes, it felt too good not to, but then she tapped his shoulder firmly and he broke away. "Next time El," she said fixing him with a meaningful stare. "Please," she begged and it was all he needed to hear, the only thing that mattered to him now – her consent, her want.

* * *

Knowing exactly how he wanted this to go, he grasped her shoulders and tussled a little with her until her back was pressed to the mattress again and he was above her, his knees on either side of her body. Given all the teasing they had been doing, Elliot was more ready for her, to be with her, inside of her than he had ever thought possible. It was almost painful to withhold from her any longer, she was just so incredibly responsive to his every touch that all he wanted was to know what she would sound like when she finally became his – but there was just one more thing he had to do.

Making his way down her body and taking care to press kisses to every inch of skin he came into contact with, he headed for the zippers on her boots.

"Come on, El," she said testily, "please."

"Have patience Detective Benson," he said his fingers trailing behind his lips until they closed around the zippers. "Patience makes the release that much...sweeter," he said pressing one firm kiss to her intimacy as he slid the zippers down. "Or so I'm told," he laughed against her as he pulled the boots and her knee-high stockings off.

Her breathing had become shallow and she struggled beneath him, trying to gain some sort of contact with him as he eluded her. She was becoming frustrated. God she needed release, needed him and it was maddening that he would not give her what she wanted. If she'd had any will power, she would have denied him what she knew he wanted, but she knew she could not hold out on him now, they had come too far, she wanted him too much and he knew it. "Damn it Elliot, would you just come here already?" she asked, bending her head upward in order to see what on Earth he was doing, but suddenly, upon seeing him suspended above her, completely motionless and looking at her with such adoration, she was filled with feelings which exceeded lust.

"El?" she asked after an awkward silence in which she became overwhelmingly aware that she was the subject of his gaze. "What's the matter?"

"It's... you," he said his voice filled with awe.

She laughed nervously then, before replying "who'd you expect, Marilyn Monroe?" she asked "sorry to disappoint," she followed up quickly, knowing that she needed humour right now.

"No, Liv, I just mean, I wanted this to happen for so many years and..."

"It still hasn't," she interrupted.

"Hasn't what?" he asked, confused.

"Happened, it hasn't happened yet, make it happen El," she said knowing that she couldn't get any deeper emotionally right now, not when this felt so good.

"Oh," he said, shifting up against her and finding her lips again "right," he muttered, feeling their pelvises collide again.

"You're beautiful Liv," he said and she knew it was sincere.

"...and you're handsome," she said with a wink "what're we going to do about it?" she knew it made light of what he'd been trying to tell her, but she couldn't handle the desperate sincerity radiating off of him for some reason, even though their relationship had always been deep.

"Liv, I'm serious," he said sternly.

She looked up at him then, looping her arms around his strong shoulders. "I know," she said, reaching up and kissing him. "I know," she said again as she felt him enter her and gasped out loud, feeling his fullness and hers.

* * *

It was divine. He fit her, filled her and made her complete in a way that she'd never experienced before. It was about more than the act with him. With every stroke and surge as he delved deeper into her and she tried desperately to meet him, to bring him closer, he seemed to be pouring emotion and ultimately she knew, love, into her and it felt wonderful.

They didn't need to work at it. A rhythm seemed to fall upon them almost as if their bodies had known, even if they did not, that this was what they were supposed to have been doing for eleven long years. Utter silence had befallen them and yet their movements, their touches and their soft sighs as they kissed seemed to speak the volumes that they could not say to one another. It was more perfect this way, more real. She'd never been a particularly vocal bedroom companion, but with him the silence seemed sexier than anything else she could imagine and she almost didn't want it to end. She knew however, that with need as great as theirs and the years that they had foolishly waited to do this, neither of them could last long. She could already feel herself teetering on the edge and as she looked up into those beautiful eyes of his, grateful that she hadn't asked him to turn out the light, she knew he would not be far behind her. She clung to him, realising that her finger nails would probably leave a mark and she liked that thought – that he was hers, even in a small way. Suddenly, he moved a little to the left, hitting her hard and having the foresight to cover her mouth with his just at the moment she lost it, so that even as she soared, she was never truly alone. Waves of pleasure and passion rolled over her and mere seconds later when she felt him release into her, she too achieved her release. At last. After eleven years, it had happened and it was far from anonymous.

* * *

It hadn't taken them long to recover in spite of their exertion. It seemed their need for one another was just too great and she was now cocooned underneath him again, enjoying a particularly languorous kiss as he fondled her breasts and tried to work her up again.

"Liv..." he breathed.

"El?" she replied.

"I want to take you out to dinner tomorrow," he said after a while.

"Wait," she said pulling back with a cattish grin. "Haven't you got that a little confused Detective Stabler? Aren't you supposed to wine and dine me before... that?" she said realising that she still could not find words to describe what they had done in that sensual silence they had just come out of.

"I thought it was better to give you what you needed first, what we both did. Besides, I wanna talk. About you... and me... and how I can't imagine making love with anyone else after that," he said mirroring her inability to define what had happened between them – something so much more significant than a release and yet as satisfying as it should have been.

"Where?" she asked delaying the inevitable.

"Wherever, some place fancy? I feel..."

"Right answer Detective Stabler," she said cutting off that expression of feelings again.

"So that's a yes?"

"Yes," she said kissing him. "El?"

"Liv?"

"Since you're so interested in giving me what I need, wanna know what I need in the meantime?"

"What's that?" he asked, sweeping her hair from her face.

"I need it to be next time," she said.

He laughed, rolling on to his side and watching her rise above him again. "Me too Liv," he agreed letting his eyes shut as she slid her hand down his body. This release was definitely going to be sweet he thought as he gripped her hips and surrendered himself to her...

* * *

**Well there it is, the last part of this, I still managed to make it really long in spite of splitting it up, but what can I say? I get inspired by the chemistry and the feeling and the perfection of E/O and this is what you get. I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Please forgive any minor editorial things, I've done my best with them. **

**Thank you again for reading this. **

**Xx **


End file.
